SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord
SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord (SoLaMi♡SMILEチームサイリウムS) was first worn by Sophie Hojo in Episode 13. This coord is from the brand Holic Trick, and is a Cool Type coord. The Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord, Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Cool Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Dress A chinese inspired top that is split down the middle by a very pale yellow line to match the neck and sleeve lining. The right side of the top is glittering lavender material, while the left is composed of raspberry, fuchsia, light pink, and white check material. Going down the center of the chest are four straps with the same pink check material, on each side there is two fuchsia diamonds and two cyan. On the back of the waist sits a big glittering ribbon tied into a bow to match the material that wraps around the left arm. At the waist is a check and white split bow with a fuchsia center and material of cyan, purple, and white cloth. Two gold chains connect from it to the waist. The skirt is pink check with three splits in the center, one lavender glitter, one pale pink glitter, and the last ice blue glitter. This layer is lined in fuchsia, while the next layer is white with two purple lines, followed by a layer of light fuchsia, and a final layer of very thin white pleats. For the one wrist, there is a lavender glitter cuff with white pleat cuff attached. Shoes Tall white boots with straps of fuchsia all over the upper portion to match the bottom and heel of each boot. The cuff is pink check themed with a lavender glittering bow attached to it. A three-layer cravat piece connects to it. Comes with shimmery white, lavender, cyan, and purple stripes with ruffles at the top. Accessory A miniature white cap with a bright fuchsia band around the middle. A glittering purple and pink check split bow with fuchsia center is held on the side, along with a three-layered cloth of blue, fuchsia, and white. Game SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord '''is a Cool Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Trivia * Although this coord is part of the SoLaMi♡SMILE unit collection, they all have different brands. * This is the only SoLaMi♡'''Smile unit coord which has not been used in a solo performance. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Pripara Character SoLaMi SMILE.png Anime Screenshots 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 8SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 07.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Prad5-14141.jpg PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 60.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png prad5-1639.jpg Sophie Cyalume Coord.png Dreaming 25.jpg Dreaming 24.jpg Dreaming 23.jpg Dreaming 21.jpg Dreaming 19.jpg Dreaming 18.jpg Dreaming 17.jpg Arcade Game Art Dressing Pafe Coords.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.46 AM.png Category:Cool Coord Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Unit Coord Category:Coord Box